The Connection of Souls
by To love you
Summary: GirlHarry! Time Travel Fic!Ten years of research Rinata Lilian Potter finds a way to go back and fix her mistakes, but theres a catch to the way she goes back. Will she be able save those lost and her one and only lover?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people ^-^ please review and go at least a little easy please. This is my very first fanfic so complements and constructive criticism is always welcomed :) If you like it please tell me and I'll continue putting new chapters up but I case you don't I'll try harder. Also some of you probably noticed that I reposted the chapters the reason for that is because I just can't let a mistake go by without fixing it so bear with me please. Thank you for actually reading this.

p.s. I added just a little something from the original chapter I typed before edited it out thinking it was a bit much but I thought it'd be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did in some other cosmic universe I would make sure not to let Sirius Black die T-T Why him! He was my favorite character.

Summary: Girl Harry! Time Travel Fic!Ten years of research Rinata Lilian Potter finds a way to go back and fix her mistakes, but there's a catch to the way she goes back. Will she be able save those lost and her one and only lover?

Chapter 1: Forever

It had been ten years since the war ended but I still couldn't get over the deaths of everyone I had lost. Even though everyone had moved on I still couldn't. It's not that I hadn't tried finding someone to be with but no one could ever replace _him _no matter how great the man was. Being plagued with the thoughts of what could have been if everyone would have been alive to this day kept haunting me.

Especially the future I could have had with _him_ the man that would forever have my heart and it was completely my fault that he's gone. I found over time that I couldn't ever say his name without bursting into tears and it hurt so much to even think of him. The last thing I have to remember him by is a silver heart shape locket and an engagement ring as a promise for the future.

_*Flashback*_

_It was Valentine's Day and also our one year anniversary of being together. We had decided to sneak out of the house and apparated away to take a walk on the beach in the moon light after everyone else in the house was asleep. I thought he had forgotten about our anniversary because he acted like it was another normal day but I was so wrong._

_So there we were sitting on the beach talking about nothing in particular and I kept dropping hints about what today was. I finally gave up on the hints and finally told him it was our anniversary. I didn't even notice that he was only making a fake surprised face._

"_I'm so sorry Riri!" he apologized using the pet name he gave me._

_"I forgot but wait! I think I have some chocolate Moony gave me since I couldn't go out. Hmm let me see if I still have it." he said searching all his pockets just to stall and I just rolled my eyes at him still thinking he really forgot._

"_Really l can't believe you forgot it's even on a holiday and not just on any holiday Valentine's Day." I said exasperated. He feigned an apologetic look after checking his pockets and coming up with nothing._

"_I think it might be in my jacket, love can you check please." He had given me his jacket afraid of me getting a cold even against my protest. I felt around the jacket pockets and found a special Valentine's Day couple's chocolate frog box which usually had two frogs in it that croaked little pink hearts._

"_Good I thought I left it now let's open it I'd love a chocolate frog right about now." He sighed in relief and I rolled my eyes as I handed him the box._

"_Only you would think of food at a time like this." As he opened it I watched how his face went from surprise to confusion. I looked down at his hands to see him pulling out a shrunken rectangular black box and watched him unshrinking it to full size, my eyes widened and I look up at him._

"_Now how did this get in here I don't remember the box saying there would be a prize inside." Looking at the chocolate frog box for a second and tossing it over his shoulder with a shrug. He smirked as he looked down and noticed my wide eyed expression._

"_Want to open it love and see what's inside?" he asked handing me the silky black box with a smirk but I didn't notice the bit of nervousness in his eyes. I took the box with trembling fingers opening it slowly and I immediately gasped in shock -putting a hand to cover my mouth- at how beautiful it was. I looked up at him teary eyed and speechless as he caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers, a warm smile lit his face._

"_Do you really think I would forget such an important day love? I thought you had more fate in me than that. Also this is only part one of your present, but I want you to read the back first. Part two is inside which was something your father gave to your mother." He chuckled and I looked back at the choker. _

_The silver heart shaped locket was about two inches big bordered with tiny red crystal roses and in the middle was our initials carved in delicate script. I blushed as I saw that it was attached to a titanium chain that went around a collar like adjustable leather choker._

"_Kinky enough for you?" He teased laughing at my blush. I gave him a small smack on the chest and went to look at the back of it before opening it making sure I don't miss anymore inscriptions. Straining my eyes in the moonlight to see what the inscription was on the back._

_My sunshine I love you so,_

_More than you will ever know,_

_Will you marry me?_

_-S.B. _

_Tears began to fall as I finished reading the back I looked up at him speechless going back and forth from him to the locket trying to find words but only managing squeaks. Suddenly I watched him as he took the locket out of my hands, going down on one knee, and opened it towards me._

_Inside of it was a moving picture of us laughing with our arms around each other and stretching each other cheeks to make funny face. On the other side of the locket was a little music box that played a tinkling version of 'You are my sunshine'; but the thing that caught my attention the most was the ring inside it. It was a simple thin silver band with two emeralds on both sides of a larger diamond. _

"_What do you say, love? Will you be mine?" He asked looking up at me anxiously and somehow I was able to stop crying and finally looked him the eyes._

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will! You stupid closet romantic mutt!" At that he gave me his most brilliant smile and jumped up._

"_WOOHOO! SHE SAID YES!" He screamed grinning like a madman, and making me giggle. At that he looked at me and suddenly picking me up bridal style with my arms around his neck holding on for dear life, as he swung me around in circles. I squealed and laughed with him after even more whoops of joy and spins he finally put me back down._

_Cupping my face with both hands he bent down to give me a dozens of butterfly kisses, and saving my lips for a heated kiss only pulling away to kiss down my neck. I tilted my head back a bit enjoying the feel of lips kissing go down my neck but groaned when he stopped abruptly to put the choker around my neck. Once it was fastened he took my left hand and kissed each finger before putting the ring on._

"_From now on you're mine and nothing will ever separate us. I love you so much." Whispering as he closed his eyes and put his forehead to mine._

"_I love you too and you are mine as I am yours forever." I whispered closing my eyes and standing on the tips of my toes to make our lips meet for a passionate kiss._

_It was easily the happiest night of my life and as soon as my world was finally getting better. It comes crashing down once more in one big heap after only a few weeks._

_Flashback end_

After _he_ died everything became meaningless and I had become lifeless. No one but Ron, Mione, and Remus understood why _he_ meant so much to me even though I only knew him for such a short time. Seeing as we had to keep our relationship from everyone else so not to draw to much attention; and even now I don't think I'll ever recover if I don't find a way to fix things.

I ended up spending five years researching rituals, spells, potions, the effects of time turners, and anything that could undo all the pain. Finally, after so long I found a ritual to send me back in time to fix my mistakes but I had to find a way to improve it. It was a mix of several spells, potions, charms, but with one advanced ritual to combine it all.

Even though the charms were simple enough since they were only there to promote safety. It took me 3 and a half more years to perfect and improve all the spells and potions. It would have been a shorter time to find a way to do all this research but I had not wanted my friends and family that were left to worry so I tried not to be too suspicious.

Now all I have to do is say good bye and pack for when it's time to go. By the time I gathered all my Gryffindor courage to tell my best friends it was late, and the conversation ended with tears but with understanding smiles from Hermione and even more sad looks from Ron.

A/N: So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Please review and thank you for reading ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Thank you to those who read my fic and put this in their favorites and/or alerts, I hearts you all X3. This chapter in particular is dedicated to ****Desiqtie****on being my ****very first ever**** reviewer also I had forgotten to do a last spell check because I kept going back to change things. I don't have a beta so if I make stupid mistakes please do tell me. So I'll stop talking and let you read the chapter, hope you like it and my little inspiration room has been invaded by my bros friends so it took me a while. Also just to warn you there will be lots of flash backs in this story so brace yourself!**

**Read and Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter still wishing I did. T-T**

**Chapter 2: When the Lights Die**

It was five minutes till midnight and I'm all ready to make my departure from this time. I looked around one last time in the room I had spent my childhood treated like a house elf and a freak of nature. Of course the place was now empty the Dursley's had never moved back after going into hiding.

The ritual didn't have to be done on midnight I just thought to make it as cliché looking as possible. Since the ritual looked so cult like it almost made me laugh but the ingredients for the potions needed were right beside it, and it was pretty cringe worthy. For most of the item that were needed had to be bought in Knockturn Alley or obtained in some very illegal way.

I had arrived about an hour earlier with my little black and red side bag with a corset style flap. It had been put under an undetectable extension charm that Hermione taught me how to do. When I shook it sounded like a few marbles were moving around a cargo hold.

Deciding what to bring didn't take that long seeing that I didn't really have that much stuff that were important to me. The things I did have in my bag were things that would be useful and that were important to me. So inside my bag is a full healer's kit, a moleskins bag (from Hagrid filled with important trinkets), an album of photos, the broom _he _gave me, my locket and ring.

Also a studded leather bracelet was recently added earlier today that would hide the trace of under aged magic. I had thought of buying it when I remembered Teddy do accidental magic when I had come over for his fifth birthday party.

_*flashback*_

_It was Teddy's fifth birthday party and everyone he knew was invited especially his favorite godmother which I teased him about every time I had the chance to. I had been watching him play with a muggle book I bought him that made animal noises when you pressed the pictures on the bottom of the book. I laugh when he turned his nose turned into a snout when it had made a pig noise. As he looked up at me he noticed the half glass of wine I had just gotten from the kitchen._

"_Awnty wi can I have some of dat juice, pwease? Gwanma said dat I can't have some tiw I'm owd enough." He asked giving me puppy dog eyes and turning his eyes my favorite shade of gray he knew that would get to me. It had been that look which made me cave into all his requests for toys, candies, or secret adventures behind __Andromeda's__back. This time though I had to say no because it was illegal and I didn't want another scolding from his grandmother._

"_Sorry little man I'll get in trouble if I give you this and I'm sure you would too." I smirked as he added a pout making it much harder to deny then little __metamorphmagus._

"_Pwease pwease pwease I won't tew gwanma" I shook my head not trusting my voice to say no to his full on attack of gray puppy dog eyes, pouting, and cute baby voice. I downed the rest of my wine to make my point but mostly distracting myself which was successful since I hadn't noticed the lights flicker a bit. _

_Looking back I saw that his hair had turn fiery red and his eyes black which only meant that I should leave the room really fast before a tantrum started. So as I turned around about all the pies in the kitchen flew in to make contact to the upper half of my body and face. As I wiped off the cream and many pie fillings from my eyes I heard laughter coming from the little imp behind me._

"_So you think this is funny huh?" he nodded laughing even harder as I licked my lips._

"_Mmm, creamy." I said, a thought went through my mind and a mischievous smirk played on my lips as I slowly stepped closer to the toddler. He suddenly stopped laughing as he saw the smirk and his eyes widened as I got closer._

"_Oh Teddy~! Why don't you give your favorite godmother a big hug?" I asked with my arms wide open getting closer. He shook his head realizing what I was trying to do and glanced at the open doorway than back at me. Before I knew it we were running around the living room which surprised everyone else in the room._

"_Come here you little brat and give me kiss!" my arms out stretched making kissing noises as I ran after the squealing and giggling toddler, instantly making the others laugh. _

"_No~! Gwanma hewp! A pie monster is after me!" he squealed slipping on some cream on the floor. Before he fell I scooped him up and gave him cream covered kisses all over his face. I hadn't noticed everyone coming into the room to watch what was happening, and that everyone had been taking pictures of me covering the squealing toddler in cream. _

"_Who's the pie monster now?" I said laughing as pie covered Teddy pouted in my arms._

_*Flashback End*_

I chuckled at the memory and looked at my watch I had only two minutes left to go so I started set up last minute things in my original room in the house. I had chosen the room because I would be transported to the same exact place where the ritual would be done.

The room had been long cleared of furniture but it was just big enough for me to draw the 7-by-7 foot ritual circle that I was sitting in the center of. In the center of the first circle was a large seven pointed star and in the second circle that surrounded the first was filled with advanced runes.

For this ritual there had been seven potions made but instead of ingesting them they were to be soaked by incents which were already lit on each point of the star. Charms and wards were put up to fool the ministry long enough for me to leave before they notice that someone was doing very strong dark magic.

Finally it was midnight, I concentrated on the time I wanted to go to which was the night before I received my acceptance to Hogwarts. I had decided that I should start early instead of selfishly going straight to third year just to see my love again.

Staring into the candle flame in front of me I started to chant the spells needed to go back. My mind was going into a meditated state with the help of the flame and strong incents that filled my lungs. My body started to feel more detached from the room and my mind slowly went fuzzy.

Then slowly my vision was sucked into a whirlpool of light from the flames then when the lights dies I felt like I was being sucked through a tube by the ankles and everything went black.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As you can see I kind of fixed the first and second chapter and added a little thing in the first but nothing big. This chapter is for ****bloomnskyrules**** for reviewing more than once, and to ****blackflamekitty for being the first to favorite. I'll be making the chapters longer since I noticed they are actually to short (you can thank bloomnskyrules for that) and I hearts you all! ****Thank you for reading hope you enjoy this chapter too! w **

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. T-T**

**P.S. if you didn't read the A/N on chapter two I fixed the first two chapters and add just a tiny thing at the flashback in the first chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Every Tear Drop is a Waterfall**

_*Dream*_

_Only one couple was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. I saw __Sirius__ duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. _

_"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
>The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. <em>

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take__Sirius__ an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch, and I saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on hi handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though a high wind and then fell back into place. _

"_SIRIUS! NO!" I ran to the veil with my hand outstretched, hoping to be able to just reach into the veil to pull him out and to call him an idiot for scaring me. Then he would make a stupid joke and I would just smack him like nothing happened, but before my fingertips could touch it Remus' arms wrapped around me pulling me away._

_"There's nothing you can do, Rinata ... nothing ... He's gone." I screamed for him to let go struggling against the werewolf's hold. _

"_Let me go Remus, I need to get him out of there! He can't leave me! He promised we'd get through this together! He fucking promised me!" with that last part my screams turned into sobs as my struggling turned feeble. His arms finally loosened as I fell to my knees, my head bowed and my hands clawing the floor. _

"_I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix sang, laughing joyfully only a few feet from my right. Those four words echoed in my head, her laughter taunting me. It taunted me, saying I couldn't even save the one person who mattered most. Her laugh only made that fact more evident._

_Something snapped in me making me go eerily silent and I felt blood drip from my nails digging in to my palms. I got up slowly almost calmly but my magic did the exact opposite as it swirled around me chaotically, sending sparks in the air. I pointed my wand straight at the bitch's face but all she did was smile mockingly at me._

"_Did I make little ickle Riri mad?" she said making a baby voice._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed, only Sirius could call me that no one and I mean absolutely no one._

"_Awww, was that his little pet name for you? Ickle Riri." She cackled only making me even more furious._

"_SHUT UP!" she only laughed louder and I charged at her. The spell that would cause her the pain she deserved on the tip of my tongue._

"_CRUCI-"_

I woke up gasping and coughing desperate for air as my hand thumped at my chest. It took a few more minutes for me to calm down and check my surroundings. I was lying on the floor of my old room and I noticed that it was covered in broken toys and old furniture. This only meant that the ritual was a success. Grinning madly I made a mental cry of victory while throwing my fists in the air only to wince from my sore muscles.

Wincing again as I got up from the floor, I checked if I still had all my stuff and body parts. '_Let's see bag, stuff, clothes, boots, hair, two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes, one head, and one body. Great! I'm still in one piece.' _

I looked out the window and saw that it was still dark outside, but I could tell from Dudley's snores that everyone in the house was still asleep. I quickly casted a tempus charm and found it was still only 12:05 a.m. Silently I made my way down stairs to the cupboard that held eleven year old me, making sure not to wake myself up. '_Wow that's sounded weird.'_

Opening the door of the cupboard I found myself sleeping. It kind of surprised me to see that I didn't change that much. Gently I pushed away the fringes of younger me's forehead to expose the famous tell-tale scar and nimbly pressing two fingers making sure not to wake myself up.

Doing the same to my own scar closing my eyes in concentration and I started chanting. After finding the time ritual I knew I to find something to merge future me with past me. I knew magic like that wouldn't be legal so I had searched the many dark arts books I inherited from Black family vaults. There I found an ancient spell that was used to transfer some ones soul to another person's body but only the caster could take control of the body permanently.

The other soul would just go into irreversible coma like state in the same body and over time it would slowly disappear, it was perfect. Not only would it fade away, but it would also destroy the Horcrux in my soul at the time.

As I was chanting the merging spell my soul felt more and more detached from my body as it went into my younger self. I opened my eyes briefly but not stopping my chants, to see that my body was becoming transparent. Then a glow slowly surrounded younger me as the last of my body faded away and my clothes and bag fell to the ground.

_*Dream*_

_It was dark in the small forest clearing but the light from Draco's wand seemed to be enough for me to see the little ring in my hand. I closed my eyes and turned the stone over three times in my hand. I knew it worked, because there was the sound of slight movement around me on the earthy, twig-strewn ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. They weren't flesh nor ghost but more like the Tom Riddle that had escaped the diary, not really substantial bodies. They moved closer and on each face the same loving smile lit their faces. _

_James was a about a head taller than me and he was wearing the same clothes he died in. His hair as unruly and ruffled as it looked in all his pictures that I've seen. We didn't look too much alike but you could tell we had the same tiny details, like the shape of our ears or the quirk on our lips when we smiled._

_Remus was younger looking, less shabby looking, and his hair was thicker and darker. He looked happy to be back in this familiar place where he had spent many adolescent wanderings._

_Lily was the same height as me and it was almost like looking in a mirror except I had my father's dark black locks. Her brilliant green eyes taking in my face hungrily, as if she would never see me again. _

"_You've been so brave" she said. My eyes were on her and James face thinking I could just stand there forever and look at them forever. _

"_You are nearly there, very close. We are … so proud of you." James said._

"_Does it hurt?" I couldn't help stop the childish question fall from my lips._

"_Dying? Not at all, quicker and easier than falling asleep." A familiar voice said. It came from my right and I hadn't noticed till now that there was someone there. I froze when I saw who it was._

"_Sirius." I whispered as the tears I had been holding in fell down my cheeks. Sirius was only a bit taller than James but handsomer and much younger then I last saw him. He loped with an easy grace, his hands in his pocket and a grin on his face with love shining in his eyes._

"_Hello Riri. How have you been, love?" He said taking his right hand out of his pocket slowly reaching out towards me. _

"_I missed being called that." I managed to choke out through the tears and smiled. Forgetting that we had an audience I stepped even closer. I felt a light misty touch as his hand went through mine, making me frown. Of course it didn't hurt but the thought of not being able to touch my lover pained my already broken heart even more. _

"_I miss you too, but please don't cry. I hate seeing that." he sighed sadly and stepped closer to me. He gently leant down so that our foreheads looked like they were touching. Closing his eyes, he tried to breathe in my scent. Doing the same thing, I breathed in trying to find that wonderful smell that was just so …Sirius like. I sighed sadly, only smelling the musky forest around me._

_We pressed our palms together and I felt the mist again on my palm. Curious, I made a grabbing motion with my hands making my fingers go through his, and Sirius realized what I was trying to do. So he did the same thing and it looked like out hands were intertwined. Even though I still couldn't feel them touch. It was another thing to see our hands together as they had always been when given the chance. As I looked up at his I noticed that he was staring at my engagement ring and I heard Lily gasp. _

"_I'm so sorry, Riri." Sirius said an anguished expression on his face, but I only shook my head smiling sadly._

"_It's alright love. I can and I will wait till we can be together again and I will _not _argue." I said firmly so he wouldn't argue._

_Then a throat cleared rather loudly from my left. We leapt away from each other reflexively. Looking back at everyone else I found Remus smirking smugly and my parents gaping. I cleared my throat awkwardly, blushing brightly._

"_Well…um… right, where were we?" I asked trying to hide my blush and failing epically. Sirius only laughs beside me and my ears greedily drank up the beautiful sound._

"_Sirius Orion Black! What do you think you were doing with my daughter?" James sputtered as he finally stopped gaping like a fish. Sirius held up his hands in surrender but his smile only got bigger._

"_Um… I would answer you but I'm more afraid of what Lily might do to me if I did." I looked back to see my mother glaring playfully at Sirius._

"_Oh you better be but as I can see by the ring on her finger, you don't need to." She said smiling happily. James finally noticed the ring but he did the exact opposite of what I thought he would do, he smiled._

"_Well since that's over, anymore questions?" Remus asked saving me, with amusement dancing in his eyes._

"_One, why isn't Snape or Professor Dumbledore here?" I asked wondering why they weren't here too._

"_That's because we are a part of you Rina and I doubt old snivellus would want to come back." James said his nose scrunching as he thought of greasy potions master._

"_True" I said shrugging and I turned toward Lily. "You should really forgive him, mom. He didn't mean it and regretted what he did even before he died. He even tried to make amends by saving my life more than once." _

"_I think you're right. I should have done it earlier and I'll make sure to tell him if I get the chance." She said smiling sadly as she remembered her old best friend._

"_Wonderful, tell him I said thank you too. Now let's be off." I said smiling and clapping my hands together._

I groaned as I woke up to a major headache. I turned over in my bed trying to ignore the pounding in my head. '_Wait bed?' _I bolted upright which I realized was a bad idea as my head started pounding even more. Massaging my temples, I looked around to see that everything was blurry. _'Crap forgot I haven't gotten my eyes fixed yet. I need to do that after Hagrid comes._' After my headache went away I got up put my glasses on and stepped out into the hall.

Groaning as I stretched out the kinks in my body. I look at my body to make sure I could feel and see every part of my new- well old body really. '_Let's see shoulders, arms, fingers, toes, legs, hips, back, neck, head, mouth, nose, and eyes. Alright, all good.' _Finally I check if my mind was still sane and not horribly destroyed like Voldemort's. _'Okay, Occlumency shields are still good. So is my Legilimency since I can see Vernon dream of his version of a normal life. Pretty boring if I do say so myself.'_ I grinned to myself and let out a few silent cries of victory which included many exuberant jumps. Five minutes past before I finally composed myself enough to just grin like a maniac, which would no doubt stay there for the rest of the day.

I looked down to see that my clothes and my bag were still on the ground. Before picking up the items on the floor I sat down and started searching through the little bag for my leather bracelet. Once it was finally around my wrist I felt the wards curve around me. After looking through my bag again I found my ring and choker. I immediately put the ring on but inspected the choker before putting it on.

As soon as I put it around my neck I did a quick wandless notice-me-not charm on my accessories and stuffed my clothes into my bag. I learned how to do wordless and wandless magic expertly, since I _was_ Head Auror for about eight years. I hated feeling helpless when I didn't have my wand on me; it had cost me a lot of fights in the past. Also I had left my wand since I knew it was just another thing I would get back once the time came.

I got up quickly I threw my bag into the cupboard and made my way to the bathroom. On the way there I heard my uncle's alarm go off which meant it was seven. As I closed the door, I looked straight to the full body mirror on the back of the door. _'Damn, I'm short.' _I had almost forgotten that I was only 4'7 when I was 11 because of malnutrition. This also made me slender but not too so that I looked starved. Besides my height I looked fucking adorable if I do still say so myself.

I looked like a younger version of my mother except that my hair was black not the fiery red color she had. My skin was still as pale as I remembered and my eyes were still that vibrant green that I got from my mother. My straight black hair ended neatly at my waistline I remember keeping it long because whenever Petunia cut it my hair would just get longer the next day till it reached my waistline. My layered bangs ended at my chin, messily swept to the right to cover my scar and evidently my right eye. Tucking my bangs behind my ears, I inspected my face looking for something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Other than having no stress lines anymore, everything was as I remembered it to be. Before I could do anything else I heard my horse faced aunt's shrill voice calling for me. I cringed a bit at the annoying voice that grated at my ears before calling back that I would be out in a minute. After a quick once over I headed for the kitchen to cook breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow almost 800 views and only 4 reviews you guys make me feel so loved T-T but I shouldn't complain though, it could be worse. This chapter pretty long since I mostly copied and pasted the parts with Hagrid. Read and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter blah blah blah and all that chizz.**

**Chapter 4: Will You Be There**

The kitchen was filled with the disgusting smell of the dye Petunia was using for the uniform I was supposed to use that year. _'Ha! Like that would ever happen!' _After cooking breakfast I watched Dudley parade around the room wearing his smelting uniform. This time though I didn't restrain myself from laughing at the ridiculous outfit. I mean seriously the person who designed it was probably blind.

"What's so funny girl?" Vernon said narrowing his eyes at me and I only smiled sweetly at him to try and mess with him.

"Nothing uncle just thinking about how absolutely jealous I am that I won't be able to wear that …umm… _interesting_ uniform." My voice was just oozing sarcasm.

"Watch what you say freak or I'll-" before he could finish I heard the mail flap open and I went straight to the door not waiting for my uncle to finish talking.

"I'll get it." I said already halfway down the hall. I went straight to my acceptance letter after picking up the letters contemplating what to do. I had been thinking about how I should go about receiving my letter. _'Should I replay what happened last time, or just wait till Hagrid comes and break down the door. Then again there would be less of a chance for me to see Dudley grow a pig's tail if I waited and I could watch my uncle go insane for my own amusement._' Finally I decided to just replay what happened already and mess with them while I'm at it. _'This is going to be fun'_

"Hurry up girl, what are you checking for letter bombs?" he joked. I swear that was the worst joke I had ever heard.

"Nope just trying to see who wrote this letter to me." I said unable to stop the smug look cross my face as I waved the letter at his face.

"Who'd be writing to you?" he sneered snatching the letter from my hands and opened it. His face turned red to green then to grayish white. I bit my lip trying hard not to laugh at the man's distress.

"P-petunia!" he finally managed to splutter out. She came over curious to see what the letter was she gasped as she read it and her hand clutched at her heart.

"Vernon-Oh my goodness Vernon!" Really, this woman is so mellow dramatic you'd think the letter was a death threat or something.

"I want to read it!" Dudley said loudly upset from being ignored. I rolled my eyes at him but said nothing, really how did his aunt and uncle put up with the spoiled little brat. Then again it's their fault he's like that.

"Get out both of you!" Vernon croaked out stuffing the letter back into the envelope but Dudley wouldn't budge. I had already started walking towards the door not wanting to be thrown out by the collar of my shirt again.

"I want to see it!" he yelled but Vernon only threw him out closing the door behind him. I waited arms crossed leaning with my side onto the wall with a bored expression as Dudley spied through the key hole. A few minutes past and Vernon finally came out.

"You know it's addressed to my cupboard." I told him nonchalantly not leaving my bored expression or from my position on the wall.

"Er-yes- about your cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking that… you are getting a bit big for it and thought it would be nice if you moved to Dudley's second room, yes?" instead of protesting I just moved away from the wall and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said boredly, my hands going into my pocket turning to get my things. Then suddenly I stopped and turned back around a sly smirk on my face.

"But you should know that they aren't going to take silence as an answer." His expression was priceless; I wished I had a camera. I turned around again not waiting for a reply or to hear Dudley's protests. I went to the cupboard satisfied with the little seed of fear I had planted into my uncle's brain.

Dudley's second room was the same as when I arrived this morning still filled with his broken things. Actually they weren't really broken some of them were just too complicated for Dudley to use, but most of them were just old models and Dudley just wanted to get the new ones. I watched with amusement for the next few days as my uncle went insane and then finally snap when the house got filled with letters. My Gryffindor side made want to jump up and grab one just for fun. After watching him go insane even more at the hotel we made our way to the dreadful shack.

I didn't bother going to sleep on the floor but instead sat down on a chair wrapped in the thin blanket given to me earlier. I counted down the seconds again on my watch waiting for my '11' birthday and for Hagrid to arrive. _'Thirty… twenty… ten… five… four… three… two… one… BOOM! Ah, you just gotta love Hagrid's timing' _I grinned as the half giant stepped in the shack ignoring Dudley's stupid reaction of asking 'where's the canon' and Vernon's Threats with his gun. I watched as he tried to fix the door and he turned and looked back at everyone.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey... "He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump, " Hagrid said making me grin wider. Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's Rinata!" I looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile and I smiled back.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby, yeh look just like yeh mom, but yeh've got yer dads hair. Vernon made a funny rasping noise.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!" He yelled his face going purple and gripping the gun in his hand tightly.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune, " he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. Uncle Vernon made another funny noise again, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway - Rinata, " Hagrid said, turning his back on the Dursley's, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." I happily opened the package he gave me and to his amusement I took out a good chunk of the cake. I was still hungry from only eating a banana and a bag of chips. Before I took a bite I remembered I was supposed to play the oblivious muggle-raised child.

"Who are you?" Hagrid chuckled and waved his hand when I offered him some of my cake.

"True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook my other arm. "

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace, when he drew back a second later there was a roaring fire there and then proceeded to empty his pockets. After giving me a slightly burnt sausage I noticed Dudley fidget a little, and I just smirked at him smugly. I know it's immature but I had decided to have as much fun as I could this time around.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." Vernon said sharply and Hagrid chuckled darkly.

"Yeh great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." I chuckled at his word and finished my first sausage I started asking questions again.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are. " Hagrid took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o'course."

"Er - no, sorry" I said making a confused expression on my face and Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry?" Hagrid barked, turning to stare at the Dursley's, who shrank back into the shadows.

"It's them ashould be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"

"All what?" I asked innocently. _'Oooh Hagrid's getting mad~!'_

"ALL WHAT? Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet angrily. The Dursley's were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me, " he growled at the Dursley's, "that this girl - this girl! - knows nothin' abou'- about ANYTHING?" I knew what he meant but I still thought that was going a bit far.

"I know some things, I can, you know, do math and stuff." I said but Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world. "

"What world?" I asked tilting my head to the side innocently to add effect. Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed. Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something under his breath, Hagrid stared wildly at me. _'Alright good parts coming up'_

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad, I mean, they're famous. You're famous. "

"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" I asked.

"Yeh don' know... Yeh don' know... Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally. Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. _'Geez you make me sound like a frigging animal, thanks Hagrid.'_

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the girl anything!" _'Fat chance nothing can stop Hagrid once he's started.'_

"You never told her? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from her all these years?" Hagrid asked glaring fiercely at the purple faced man.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh, " said Hagrid. "Rinata - yer a witch." There was silence inside the hut and I clenched my jaw trying not to laugh or smile at his bluntness.

"- a what?" I gasped not from surprise but from held back laughter, though Hagrid didn't notice.

"A witch, o' course, " said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, and pulled out a letter.

"an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter. " I took the letter and read it out loud. I stopped when Hagrid remembered to send a letter to Dumbledore and finished reading.

"She's not going," Vernon said. Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop her," he said but this time I didn't bother to ask what a muggle was and instead stayed quiet to watch the rest of the conversation.

"We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish, swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!" Vernon yelled.

"How could she not be," petunia said suddenly. "My dratted sister being what she was. Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She drew in a breath so she could continue ranting.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" it took almost all of my will power not to blow my cover and hex the living daylights out of the bitch. _'She'd look rather good as a toad'_

"I never expected this, " he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Rinata, I don' know if I'm the right person tar tell yeh - but someone got to - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." He threw a dirty look at the Dursley's.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it... "He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds before continuing.

"It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows - - Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does. "

"Why not?"I asked smiling innocently. _'let's see if I can get him to say Voldemort again'_

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Rinata, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... Bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was... "Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" I suggested. _'come on its just a name Hagrid, you said it once you can say it again.'_

"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered. _'Alright! Score one for Riri!' _I zoned out a bit as Hagrid explained about my parents and finally snapped back when Vernon started yelling.

""I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Vernon. But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his pink umbrella and whirled it over his head.

"NEVER-INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Rinata saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers. The second I saw this I burst out laughing.

Vernon roared Pulling Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper, " he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." I snorted.

"That's for sure." He cast a sideways look at me under his bushy eyebrows.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts. I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job. Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." I smiled fondly at him and noodded.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow, gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that. "He took off his thick black coat and threw it to.

"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets." As he said that I felt something move in one of the pockets but I ignored it and settled back into my chair and fell asleep just as Hagrid fell asleep. _'it was so worth the wait to see the Dursley's like that especially what happened to Dudley.'_

**A/N: Thank you for reading and review please! **


End file.
